1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generating apparatus, a moving image generating method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technology of generating digest still images based on images selected at predetermined time intervals from still images recorded in a predetermined period (such as one day), as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2001-094979.